


Pressure

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Massage, Smut, Tired strike, Touching, fantasies, headachey denise, helpful robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: Cormoran catches Robin helping Denise with an oncoming migraine. Back at his desk, things take a turn.





	Pressure

“Mmmm. Oh that’s fantastic!”

These were the words that a confused Cormoran awoke to a fortnight previous after dozing off in his office. He’d sat up groggily and listened. Within another moment he heard the hiss of a wince but then another few mmmms back to back. By this point, he knew the source of the sound was Denise, but he had no clue as to why. He’d emerged from the office to find his receptionist with her cardigan discarded, head bowed and being massaged by Robin. Cormoran had raised his eyebrows as Robin caught his eye. Even Denise turned her head slightly after releasing yet another ‘mmmm’ sound.

“Denise has got a tension headache, possibly a migraine. I’ve just been showing her what mum taught me to do. My dad used to be laid up for days with migraines. It’s a handy trick to know.”

“Right...” Cormoran had replied with both amusement and if he was honest faint arousal, though he masked the latter well. Its source had nothing to do with Denise, but more those smooth, slender hands of his partner.

Now a fortnight later, having had a thirty six hour, none stop workload, Cormoran was exhausted and tense. He rarely suffered with cluster headaches or migraines, but right now, his head felt like a blacksmith’s anvil.

Robin wandered into his office twenty minutes after his return and found him head in hands.

“Coffee?”

“I would love one.”

At this point he’d looked up at her, his nerves and muscles in his face feeling taut and tender. He knew he was clenching his jaw, making matters worse.

“You might be better with a glass of water and two ibuprofen.” Robin replied and left, only to return a minute later with the offered solution. She perched on the desk as he downed the prescribed cocktail and her look was soft and empathetic. “I’m guessing it’s been a bit shit with the Barne’s case?”

“I could use your company tomorrow if you don’t have your hands too full with Mulligan?” He replied, his face contorting as a sharp twinge of pain ran from between his eyes to the back of his head.

“I’ll ask Andy to watch Mulligan.”

“Thanks.”

“Meanwhile...” Robin said coming around the back of him and resting a hand gently on his shoulder. “Lean forward and undo your second button.”

“Why?” He blurted confusedly, the sudden touch of her whilst he felt vulnerable sent him flooding with heat.

“You’ve got a point at the base of your neck, if I massage it, it should help. You can do it yourself if you’d prefer? I’ll just talk you through it.”

“I wouldn’t know where to start.” He lied, as concerned as he was about her touching his bare skin, he wasn’t going to pass up a chance of intimacy with her. Doing as she instructed, he leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. This worked both for comfort and hiding anything he might not intend to disclose.

Within twenty seconds of her touching him, Strike felt that molten sensation flooding his veins. It happened most often when the scent of Robin lingered or when he observed her concentrating. Their brief touches in the past usually resulted in one of them being injured, drunk or sad... plus there was that time in the hospital car park. These too had triggered these molten sensations. Robin gently started to work the pressure point she had mentioned and even if it didn’t take the head pain away, Strike relented the tension of his jaw.

“Is that okay? Sometimes it can be too intense if you’ve...”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. It’s helping I’m sure.”

“I’ll try it for a minute or so, if not I’ll try something else.”

“Four ibuprofen and a whisky?” He murmured, relaxing further, he smiled to himself when he heard her chuckle behind him. The skin of her hands was so soft, her touch so...

_Fuck, it’s too good!_

For a further two minutes she worked the points beneath his hair line and up to the curve where neck meets shoulder. She’d covered a slightly larger area just to get him to bloody relax it seemed. Cormoran far from minded, but as far as massages went, she barely went more than a few centimetres. It wasn’t a full blown one... thank god!

“I can still feel the tension there.” she mused.

His eyes were closed, he imagined her chewing her lip as she thought.

Then he felt it. Distinct, soft and tantalising, Robin’s lips against the base of his neck. It was unmistakable and had it not sent goosebumps rippling through him, nerve endings firing, he might have tensed with shock. There she went again, a second press of her lips to that same spot, only this time for slightly longer and with a touch more pressure. If she kept this up, he’d be hard in seconds. He practically was already.

“Robin...” he contested, raising his head to look at her and seeing only mischievous eyes in response. This time, her lips caught his and within seconds she was seated on his knee, hands in his hair.

It was a mercy that Denise had popped out for her lunch, a god given miracle that Barclay was on leave and Andy was out for the afternoon. Cormoran looked down at Robin, hair dishevelled, blouse open and the creamy skin on show flushed with need. Those bright blue eyes locked with his as he moved inside her, her thighs squeezing at him as her back arched off the desk.

He relished how he had to kiss her more and more as she bucked against him, just in case her growing cries gave them away. Those hands beneath his open shirt, roaming and gripping at his back, gasping pleas for him to keep going. The desk supporting them rocking and grating each time he thrust inside her. Robin knew she was safe with him, thus she was free with him, wanton wth him. Finally, she came with one last primal cry, muffled against the curve of his shoulder, nails nipping his flesh. His own euphoria ripped through him and he spilled into her, her name the only word on his lips.

“Cormoran?” Robin asked, twisting her body a little to look at him. “You’ve tensed up, does it hurt?”

His eyes flew open, though his head rested on his arms.

_It’s fucking painful Robin, you have no idea how much_ , he thought.

Lifting his head a little, though not wanting to sit upright. He shook his head.

“It’s great, it’s taken the edge off. Thanks” Robin smiled at him, that only made things worse. “I don’t suppose I could have that coffee now please?”

“I won’t be a minute, then we can discuss tomorrow.”

Robin disappeared and he sat upright, looking down at the treacherous part of himself he needed to banish. At the same time, he looked at the somewhat untidy desk he had just imagined fucking Robin senseless on. Cormoran needed to think of something sobering and fast.

One thing was for sure though, she had helped with the ache in his head. If only she could do the same for the rest of him.

 


End file.
